


Под небом Аризоны

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая история о том, что случилось однажды в Америке, под бескрайним небом Аризоны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под небом Аризоны

_Где-то в штате Аризона, США._

Резким движением я распахнул дверцу авто, и едва оказавшись внутри, швырнул черный пакет на заднее сиденье. Времени было мало. Очень мало.  
— Гони. Скорее!  
Куривший в окошко до этого Мэтт вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Ты что опять...  
Я не дал ему закончить, так как в зеркале заднего вида мелькнул чей-то силуэт.  
— Заткнись и гони!  
Мэтт проследил за моим взглядом и завел мотор, правильно оценив ситуацию. Мы рванули с места раньше, чем две черные тачки, стоявшие за нами. Я очень надеялся, что реакция Мэтта нас спасет.  
— Идиот! И что ты выкинул на этот раз? Сделка-то была плевая, но эти ребята что-то не выглядят довольными, – зло бросил мне он.  
— Да ничего особенного, — я оглянулся. Машины следовали за нами, но догнать пока не могли. – Они хотели нас кинуть! Я готов поклясться, что бабки были фальшивые! Ну... я и послал их к черту.  
— Мелло, ты придурок! Снова мы влипли из-за тебя. Что делать будем? – даже сквозь очки я видел, как зло блестят глаза Мэтта. Да, он был прав. Но, я-то всё равно этого не признаю.  
Я снова оглянулся. Преследователи были немного ближе, но Мэтт до конца нажал на газ, и мы немного оторвались. Действительно, что? Соображалось мне туго, нервы уже грозились дать сбой. Мы посреди пустыни. Как можно оторваться от погони посреди пустыни? Мэтт может мне хорошенько врезать потом, но сейчас он будет делать то, что я скажу. Иного выхода пока не предвидится.  
— Дай мне минуту. Они не смогут догнать нас на этих колымагах. – Я дернул на себя дверцу бардачка.  
На пол высыпалось несколько пачек сигарет и пара патронов. Немного пошарив в нём, я нашел карту дорог Аризоны и шоколадку. Краем глаза заметив последнее Мэтт презрительно хмыкнул:  
— И когда ты успеваешь...  
— Заткнись и дай мне подумать, — рявкнул я, оглядывая карту.  
Организм вопил и требовал сахара. Немедленно. Развернув шоколадку, я принялся быстро водить пальцем по карте, прослеживая ниточки дорог. Так, мы где-то здесь... Сплошная полоса шла чуть вверх, а затем разделялась на две у какого-то каньона. Мэтт время от времени нервно поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Рви по прямой, а на развилке – налево. Мы сможем выиграть время на повороте, там дальше дорога чуть... – он не дал мне закончить предложение.  
В какой-то миг, глаза Мэтта расширились от удивления, он крикнул:  
— Мелло, пригнись!  
Мэтт резко вильнул влево, так, что я, наклонившись крепко приложился об открытую дверцу бардачка. Скорость была огромной, и я едва не улетел на пол. Но, в тот же миг над моей головой просвистело несколько пуль. Подняв взгляд я увидел, как на лобовом стекле паутиной раскинулась сетка трещин. Моё сердце подскочило до самого горла, а главное, я едва не выронил шоколад. Ещё бы немного и...  
— Ах, вот как, — прошипел я.  
— Мелло, я забыл... там, под сиденьем автомат... ты сможешь? – бросил Мэтт, сосредоточено следя за дорогой, и время от времени перескакивая на другую полосу.  
Отлично. Он всё же переложил его из багажника! Удачно, весьма удачно! Смогу ли я попасть? На ходу, на сумасшедшей скорости, по движущимся объектам?  
— Конечно! – Самодовольно хмыкнул я, мысленно вознесся благодарность Мэтту за его предусмотрительность.  
Откинув переднее сиденье, я перебрался на заднее, всё ещё сжимая в одной руке так и не надкушенную шоколадку. Другой я шарил на полу, но под руку попадалось всё время не то, что нужно. Наконец, пальцы коснулись холодной стали. Удары моего сердца гулко отдавались в ушах, я развернулся спиной к Мэтту, и устроился на заднем сиденье так, чтобы не улететь на случайном рывке моего сумасшедшего водителя. Мэтт виртуоз за рулем, если кто и сможет спасти нас от погони, то это только он.  
— Выровняй тачку! – Крикнул я ему.  
Зажав в зубах шоколад, я выбил треснувшее от пуль стекло прикладом автомата и прицелился. Мэтт ехал по встречной, благо ни одного авто на сотни миль здесь, похоже не было, но после моего приказа повернул вправо, и мы оказались прямо напротив преследователей. Патронов оставалось мало, а с собой у нас запасных не было. Осталось лишь несколько для револьвера. Но чёртов револьвер искать не было времени. Вот гадство, всё плохо! Выровняв прицел, я выпустил очередь в ближайший автомобиль. Уши заложило от характерного пения пуль, летящих навстречу цели. На пол посыпались гильзы. Лобовое стекло преследовавшего нас авто треснуло, его занесло, и оно вылетело с трассы поднимая облако придорожной пыли. Есть! Один вышел. Остался второй. И несколько патронов. Ну, какого же...  
Сузив глаза, я вновь прицелился. Гулкие удары сердца мешали сосредоточиться. Мы не впервые в подобной переделке, но впервые я был настолько близок к смерти. И этого я им так не оставлю. Как назло, в этот момент Мэтт доехал до развилки. Автомобиль резко вильнул влево, и несколько пуль не достигли своей цели. Ещё несколько прошили колеса. Повезло. Лишившись двух передних шин, преследователь затормозил, высекая дисками искры, его занесло как ранее другого, и машину резко развернуло на трассе. Я ликующе, словно охотник, подстреливший добычу, вскинул автомат. Получилось! Отбросив оружие, я, наконец, отломал кусок изрядно подтаявшей шоколадки, и смог насладится поступившим в организм сахаром. Они изначально были в проигрыше. Нечего тягаться с нами!  
Я вновь устроился на переднем сиденье, попутно бросив взгляд на Мэтта. Выглядел он не очень-то радостно. В отличие от меня. Не скрывая довольной ухмылки, я спросил:  
— Чего злишься? Мы же оторвались.  
— Ага. В этот раз, — он тяжело вздохнул. – Мелло, ну когда ты уже начнешь думать головой, старик? Однажды нас пристрелят, запомни мои слова!  
— Я бы на твоём месте не был так в этом уверен. Да и вообще, хватит ныть. Мы оторвались, вот и всё.  
Ненавижу, когда меня отчитывают. Тем более Мэтт. Он снова забыл, кто здесь босс? Так я напомню.  
Несколько миль мы проехали молча. Мэтт, не отрывался от дороги, хотя мне казалось, что он просто задумался. Я же шелестел фольгой от шоколада. Пока под капотом что-то громко не цокнуло. Я напрягся и бросил вопрошающий взгляд на своего друга. Тот оторвался от созерцания трассы и оглядел панель.  
— Твою мать! – Выдохнул он.  
Авто замедляло ход, Мэтт свернул налево, останавливаясь поодаль от обочины.  
— Что это значит? – Вскинул брови я.  
— Сам взгляни. – Мэтт постучал пальцами по индикатору на панели.  
Я посмотрел. Было очень интересно. Проклятущая стрелка показывала, что бензобак у нас практически пуст. Как вовремя.  
— А ты и не заметил! – Пожалуй, слишком много яда, но чего скрывать правду?  
— И что бы я сделал? С собой у меня полной канистры нет, а мы посреди пустыни! На много миль вокруг – ни одной живой души! Где я тебе здесь заправку возьму? – Мэтт резко толкнул дверцу, выбираясь из авто.  
Я последовал его примеру. Он осматривал повреждения, которые его автомобиль получил благодаря моим расшатанным нервам. Лобовое стекло всё в трещинах, заднего нет вообще, несколько царапин на капоте, и множество дыр от пуль, к тому же мы ещё и бампер где-то потеряли. Я даже не заметил... Придется менять много деталей. Очень много.  
Мэтт от бессильной злости пнул колесо, и сел на капот.  
— Чёрт, Мелло ты разнес уже вторую мою тачку! – Не оглядываясь, прорычал он.  
Давно я не слышал такой злобы в голосе Мэтта. Похоже, в этот раз я и вправду достал его.  
— Да ладно. Новую купим. Или угоним. Пора бы и привыкнуть – Отмахнулся я.  
— К чему, Мелло? К тому, что в любой момент можно получить пулю? Сколько ещё ты намерен этим заниматься? Как можно быть таким идиотом... – По-прежнему, на меня не смотрит. Ему уже тошно от моей рожи? Этого следовало ожидать. В последнее время нам крупно не везло. В основном, из-за меня, да. Но, он же прекрасно понимает, что я этого ни за что не признаю. И прощения просить не буду. Глупо даже обсуждать то, что нельзя изменить. Хочет называть идиотом – пусть называет. Мне не хуже от его слов. Я и так прекрасно понимаю, что виноват. А это ещё противнее, чем упреки.  
На пустыню медленно опускалась ночь. Духота дня сменилась вечерней прохладой, но она обманчива. Скоро станет совсем холодно.  
— Пешком дойдем до ближайшей заправки. Там что-нибудь придумаем. Но это уже завтра. Сегодня, похоже, придется заночевать здесь.  
— Отлично. Как скажешь, босс. – С сарказмом отрапортовал Мэтт. Он всё так же продолжал пялиться на тонкую полосу алого цвета на горизонте. Солнце почти село. Его злость заставила меня почувствовать досаду. Всё было весьма удачно. Боле того, мы отлично расправились с погоней. Вот только, отношение к этому Мэтта всё портило. Ну и пусть. А мне плевать. Хочет ныть из-за своей тачки, пусть ноет.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя едва не пристрелили сегодня? – Мэтт неожиданно оглянулся. Я не мог видеть выражение глаз за его очками и, если честно, был этому рад. Я бы не выдержал его взгляд.  
Вот теперь мне стало действительно противно. Я и вправду идиот, Мэтт. Он переживал из-за меня. Я попробовал поставить себя на его место. Вышло ужасно. Что бы я чувствовал, если бы целились в него? Если бы он был на волосок от смерти? Да при этом, ещё сам бы и заварил всю эту кашу. Да я бы сам его прибил. Вру, конечно. Не прибил бы, но промывание мозгов устроил бы порядочное. Или хотя бы по роже дал. Не знаю. Даже думать об этом не хочу.  
Над нами зажигались первые звезды. Я невидящим взглядом уставился на них. Небо в пустыне гораздо больше и ниже, чем в других широтах. Есть только ты, небо и бескрайние пустоши.Хотя, мне всегда могло составить компанию и моё безумие. Мы с ним отлично уживались все эти годы. Порой оно побеждало, порой – я. Но как бы там ни было, от этого не должен страдать единственный дорогой мне человек. Плевал я на всех остальных. Пусть катятся на все четыре стороны, никто не может заставить меня чувствовать себя виноватым или неправым. Кроме него. Мнение Мэтта - единственное, что имеет для меня значение. Все эти годы он был рядом. Попадал во множество неприятных историй, рисковал своей головой. Просто был со мной. А это уже много. Он мог уйти в любой момент. Плюнуть на моё безумное желание превзойти Ниа, на все мои сумасшедшие идеи, и эту грязную, мафиозную суету. Но, он не ушел. Он всегда был рядом. И пусть я никогда не признаю, что нуждаюсь в его поддержке, но это так. Мэтт всегда был моим другом, и даже более того... Более того... В голову пришла совершенно сумасшедшая идея. Люблю такие. Они обычно самые лучшие.  
Хочешь на меня злиться? Злись. Злость и агрессия – всего лишь энергия. А энергию всегда можно преобразовать в нечто другое. Направить в нужное русло.  
— Мэтт, совсем скоро здесь заметно похолодает,— как бы невзначай, бросил я.  
— Спасибо, я и без тебя это знаю, — отозвался Мэтт.  
— Давай немного согреемся? – Всё так же наиграно невинно.  
— Ты что совсем с ума сошел? – Похоже, он понял меня правильно. – Прямо здесь? Посреди пустыря?  
— А почему нет?  
Я подошел к нему, устроившись рядом на капоте.  
— Не хочется как-то.  
А вот это удар ниже пояса! Не хочешь меня, значит, да? Это мы ещё посмотрим. Я не привык сдаваться. Я придвинулся к нему, едва касаясь тела, моя рука скользнула ему под футболку. Я стащил с него очки и бросил их на землю. Наклонившись к его уху, прошептал:  
— Так покажи, насколько сильно ты на меня зол.  
Я лизнул мочку его уха. Мне показалось, или на миг его губы растянулись в улыбке? Похоже, такой вариант развития событий ему понравился. Мои пальцы блуждали по его спине, затем, обнаглели, стаскивая с него футболку. Мэтт ничуть не сопротивлялся. Он слез с капота, повернувшись ко мне, и быстро расправился с моей жилеткой. Вот так уже лучше, Мэтт. Такой ты мне нравишься куда больше. Я обхватил его бедра ногами, потянувшись за поцелуем, но он сам настиг мои губы. Жадный и страстный поцелуй на грани между страстью и развратом. Он до боли прикусил мою губу, казалось ещё миг, и я почувствую солоноватый привкус крови. Но, он отпустил её, и я, не дожидаясь нового акта агрессии, начал целовать его шею, спускаясь к плечам, затем расстегнул его джинсы, языком провел дорожку от груди до шеи. Мэтт ловко разделался с моими кожаными штанами, и вскоре я уже всем телом чувствовал его горячую кожу. Уверенным движением Мэтт заставил меня лечь на капот, и я обхватил его плечи руками. Холод стали под спиной создавал приятный контраст с разгоряченным телом. Я всё больше возбуждался, целуя его, дразня, мне уже невыносимо хотелось почувствовать его в себе. Но, он не спешил. Жадно срывая мои поцелуи, Мэтт наслаждался моим томлением. Он знал, чего я так хочу. И специально мучил меня.  
— Мэтт, скорее... – Прошептал я ему на ухо.  
— Подождешь. – Хмыкнул он в ответ.  
Да это же невыносимо! Он целовал мою шею, покусывая кожу, спускаясь всё ниже, добрался до живота, и обратно. Я уже просто с ума сходил. Раздраженно зарычав, я настойчивее сжал его бедра коленями. Мэтт лишь удовлетворенно усмехнулся, затыкая меня поцелуем, и не позволяя мне выразить негодование в самых грязных выражениях. Я вцепился в его плечи, загоняя в них ногти. Я дико, неистово желал почувствовать его в себе. Всё тело ныло от предвкушения, он лишь разжигал меня своими ласками, но так и не давал насладиться страстью. Его кожа была горячей и влажной от выступившего пота, я чувствовал его возбуждение, но он лишь дразнил меня.  
— Ты трахнешь меня, наконец? – Сквозь зубы процедил я.  
Видимо решив, что с меня пыток хватит, Мэтт притянул меня к себе, и медленно вошел. Я выгнулся дугой от удовольствия, сливаясь в единое целое с ним. С каждым его движением я всё ближе подходил к безумию. Но никогда ещё моё безумие не было таким сладким, как в объятиях Мэтта. Перед глазами всё плыло, поэтому я просто их закрыл, отдавшись чувствам. Для меня весь мир сейчас представлял собой Мэтт, с силой, до боли, погружавшийся в меня. Похоже, он действительно был зол. Давно он не брал меня с таким неистовством и животной агрессией. Он прижал меня к себе, поднимая с капота и обхватив руками мою поясницу. Я вновь вцепился в уже и так исцарапанную спину Мэтта. Я чувствовал, как он наращивает темп, как всё тяжелее дышит.  
— Не вздумай сейчас кончить,— насмешливо прошипел я ему в ухо.  
— Ненасытная тварь, — рыкнул Мэтт.  
— Точно, — выдохнул я.  
Мне становилось всё сложнее себя контролировать. Я громко постанывал в такт его вздохам.  
— Ты безумец, — тяжело выдохнул Мэтт.  
— Да! – Простонал я.  
Точно, Мэтт. Пусть так, если ты того хочешь. Только подари мне ещё немного этого безумия. Дай ещё чуть-чуть насладиться твоим жаром и сладостной болью врывающейся в меня. Позволь дышать тобой и быть тобой ещё миг. Совсем скоро это прекратится... Но, пока – безумие у нас одно на двоих. Ещё несколько резких движений и Мэтт не выдерживает. Его напрягшиеся мышцы, горячее дыхание и звериный рык сводят меня с ума, и я присоединяюсь к нему, разделяя этот безумный экстаз. Выкрикиваю его имя, и повторяю его, словно, заклинание, откидываясь на кажущийся ледяным капот разбитого авто. Проходит ещё пара мгновений, прежде чем моё дыхание становится не таким частым, а сердце уже не выпрыгивает из груди. Я неожиданно понимаю, что смотрю на небо. Холодные и далекие звезды подмигивают мне свысока. Красиво, черт побери. Ещё миг, и я тоже начну одеваться, как и Мэтт. И жизнь снова вернется в привычное русло. Но, пока я всё ещё под кайфом. Нет, это чувство лучше наркотического кайфа. Я перепробовал большинство наркотиков, но ещё ни один не приносил мне такого удовольствия и сумасшествия одновременно. Я хочу запомнить этот миг таким, какой он сейчас. Только я, Мэтт, и бескрайняя пустошь. Никто не знает, когда оборвется моя дикая и бестолковая жизнь. В ней было много чего, о чём бы я не хотел вспоминать, хоть ни о чём и не жалею. Но, именно такие минуты я бы хотел считать своей жизнью. Не важно, что будет завтра, через год, через два. Есть только сегодня. Я, Мэтт, и небо Аризоны.


End file.
